Efficient communication between nodes in a peer-to-peer network relies on effective routing algorithms and fast data processing. Peer-to-peer overlays provide a flexible approach for connecting multiple nodes in a communications network. Peer-to-peer applications can be for example content distribution networks or peer-to-peer file sharing and archiving. Individual nodes represent hardware and/or software components that support a shared communications protocol to allow communications among the nodes. Traditional routing systems are not well suited to a world in which nodes are increasingly geographically disperse. As nodes in a network become routing transports of data, unnecessarily routing data through geographically distant nodes can be inefficient and costly.